Mother's Day
by SecretTwiHeart
Summary: My take on what would've happened on Ep 2x22. No biological terrorist threat to preoccupy Frank. However there was something that needed to be handled between his sons. Disclaimer: I only own the errors. Parental spanking of adults.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's me and you go have a ?" Danny stared down his kid brother sizing him up.

"Okay." Jamie pushed past Danny's partner, Jackie, and followed Danny into the nearby room.

sergeant Renzulli remained looking mildly miffed at the altercation, but knew the root of the reason was truly between brothers. Someone called his name, an old trainee he'd ridden with few years back. With a glance over his shoulder to the two Reagan brothers, he made his way to Conrad Peterings' desk.

Meanwhile behind closed doors, Jamie paced a few yards away from his big brother who watched him with a curious gaze. "So what's going on? What, you wake up and eat your Wheaties this morning or something?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Nothing's going on, Danny."

"Well, you could've fooled me." He huffed under his breath.

"This is all clearly stipulated in the guide book." Jamie, the ever formal one, began but was cut off by Danny's scoff.

"This is all clearly stipulated in the- what are you talking about? Do you even hear yourself? You sound like a Harvard law professor, not even a cop."

"Here we go." Same rhetoric. Same BS.

Danny raised his hands in exasperation. "Hey, the truth hurts."

Jamie turned towards Danny finally ready to fight this out. "I've been on the job over two years now, Danny. I have over 50 arrests and I have a successful stint working undercover." With each personal accomplishment, his courage and confidence swelled. "So you can stop lecturing me on what it means to be a cop."

"Well, look at you." Danny mocked. "Six months doing part-time undercover and now you're what? The freaking French Connection? What are you gonna do next? Replace the old man as commissioner?"

"What is your problem? What the hell did we ever do to you?"

"Who's we?" Danny's face fell in confusion. "Who the hell are you talking about, "we," Jamie?"

When Jamie didn't respond, Danny's gut dropped and his heart ached. "You talking about Joe?"

"Let's just drop it." Jamie conceded quickly. He knew he crossed a line and he tried to make his way out of the locker room.

But Danny wasn't allowing his baby brother to skirt out of this one. "No, no, no, no." He stepped in front of Jamie. "You brought it up for a reason. You brought it up, so we're gonna talk about it right now."

"No." Jamie attempted to sound authoritative but in truth his stomach swirled in anticipation of Danny's reaction.

And he got a reaction. "Yes!" Danny barked loudly drawing the attention of the nearby detectives.

Here went nothing. "Okay, he used to call me up at school, okay? Tell me about the job, how things were going."

Danny had no patience for the run around. "Will you get to the point?"

"You know the point, Danny." Jamie shouted back at his brother's face. "You were a hard-ass to him, just like you are to me. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how well he did, he could never get your respect." His voice wavering just slightly as he pushed around his brother's shoulder to make his exit.

Except Danny wasn't done. He reached for his kid brother's shoulders."You're not walking out on me."

The breath in Jamie's lungs disappeared as his body slammed against a bank of lockers, but Jamie had been getting his time in the gym. Plus he was a scrappy fighter. He muscled his brother the opposite way into the nearby desk. The shoving matched continued with words being spat at each other like flaming arrows. Each knowing the other's chinks in their armor.

Jackie Curatola sat at her desk cooling off from her childish interaction with the Sergeant. She'd been spending too much time around Danny to get into it about a collar. She watched as the two brothers exchanged words. She'd never seen this side of Jamie come out before and was surprised by his brazen demeanor on display.

But she wasn't surprised when she saw her partner go for his kid brother as he attempted to leave the room. Pushing back her chair hastily, she booked into the room. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, wait, Danny! What the hell is going on? Danny?"

Thankfully Renzulli followed her in on her heels because she wasn't going to be able to pull these two apart. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Get off me!" Jamie shouted at his training officer.

Jackie tried calming her wild bull of a partner "Off, off, off, Danny!"

sergeant Anthony couldn't believe his eyes as he stood toe to toe with the fired up youngest Reagan still seething. "Hey! You, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere without my prisoner." Jamie glared daggers at his brother.

Tony was over this and he shoved Jamie's shoulder forward. "Hey, you, we're done. Do you hear me? X.O. just called. We got reassigned to Chambers Street Station."

Shaking his head, he followed his young partner out of the squad room. All eyes were on the two as they headed towards the stairs.

"What the hell?" A stunned Jackie asked as Danny righted his tie and shook out his hand.

Danny released a heavy sigh. "I'm fine."

But he was anything but fine. He'd just gotten into it with his baby brother in the squad room. His head reeled with angry thoughts. Trying to shake them from his head, he made his way towards the box where their suspect awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

Work on a Saturday wasn't a rarity for Frank Reagan and his staff, yet truth be known, his daughter was right. It helped keep him busy before one of the three hardest days of the year. Mary's birthday was the first, her death the second and Mother's day the third. Closing out the top five would be their anniversary and Christmas.

Mother's Day. The day that reminded him of all the blessings she had given him. Namely their four beautiful children. He cherished his time he spent with each of them and this morning on the pier with Erin had been good for his soul.

Turning in his desk chair, he sought after the frame family photo from the dedication ceremony in honor of Joe last spring. He took in the strength of his children surrounding him.

Erin, his strong, beautiful and powerful defender of the law on which he stood. Every day she seemed to change the world in some capacity. He only wished his Mary could see the woman and mother she'd become. Weathering the divorce like a champ, he knew she now was gun shy in the romance department. He trusted her to follow her heart and until another man earned the right to fight for her heart, he would cherish his time with her.

Danny, passionate, resourceful and hot tempered just like many Reagans before him. Though he tended to act more like Henry in his policing and detective work, Frank never underestimated Danny's ability to get the job done. He was the best of the best and every superior officer told him so. But the kid also had a soft and sensitive side many never saw. He was the family man Mary always prayed he would turn out to be. Loving husband. Caring father. Defender and protector.

Jamie being back in the house the previous week, though under duress, made him grateful for the honorable young man he'd grown to be. His heart drove his actions and he bravely stood when most would cower and concede at the chance. He'd never been more proud than to see his son in his dress blues after his Police Academy graduation. And Jamie had become one of the finest in the department.

There were things Frank Reagan should be taking care of like the budget cuts that sat awaiting for him on his desk or the list of commendation medal recipients Garrett had given him last week that needed reviewing. But in that moment of peace, he enjoyed the solace of his personal haven.

And then it was interrupted by none other than his Deputy Commissioner of Public Information, Garrett Moore.

"Here we are again on a Saturday." The chipper sarcasm of one of his truest friends entered through the door.

Frank turned around in his desk. "Hazard of the job."

"Well you might be wishing you'd stayed at home." Garrett chose his words carefully with his newest information.

The thick signature mustache above Frank's lip bristled as he huffed. "What do you got?"

"Reports of a scuffle between a detective and a uniform." Garrett started.

Frank released an aggravated sigh. "That is hardly anything for the PC to handle. Let their COs handle it." Surely Garrett wasn't desperate enough for work that he's reporting a scuffle.

"It's out of the five-four." He allowed time for Frank to process. "Officer and Detective Reagan both accosted each other in a locker room apparently. Had to be pulled apart by their partners."

Closing his eyes, Frank's fatherly intuition peaked. "Either of them harmed?"

With a shake of his head, Garrett continued. "No. It sounds like outside of a little shoving and shouting no damage was done."

"How'd you hear about it?" Frank asked curious of why a shouting match between his two sons caught the attention of his DCPI.

"Lieutenant Hayes from the 54th. He's covering as CO for Major Cases while Gormley is out. He didn't want anything official but he knew the scuttlebutt would make it's way to 1PP. Thought he'd head it off before you heard anything." Garrett shifted nervously feeling as if he just ratted out his best friends.

Frank's large head nodded as he drew in a calming breath. "Pull them both off the street and have them report to my office." Frank turned his back on Garrett before muttering. "I'll handle this off the record."

A little knife twisted in Garrett's stomach as he stared at the back of the formidable Frank Reagan. Their relationship was an odd mixture of boss to employee, friends and a fatherly mentor. But Garrett Moore tried as hard as he possibly could to remain in Frank's good graces as he never wanted to see the side of disappointment that he glimpsed before him.

Ducking out of the office quickly and quietly, he released a held breath. He'd just keep himself preoccupied until this blew over down in his office and avoid the 14th floor if all possible. Detective Abigail Baker, who works as Frank's personal assistant, gave Garrett a curious look.

"Please have Officer Reagan and Detective Reagan report to the Commissioner's office forthwith." Garrett attempted to maintain a professional tone.

Detective Baker did not miss the quiver in the DCPI's voice. "Should I mention what this is concerning?" She asked.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Garrett smiled cautiously. "But between us, I'm sure glad I am not the son of the Commissioner today."

Baker bit her lip slightly in understanding. She'd worked for Frank since he made the move to the 14th floor and she highly respected the man. Reminded her a lot of her own father. Thus, she would never want to disappoint or upset him.

She reached for the phone with a heavy sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie had simmered slightly as he stared out the passenger window of the squad car. Renzulli had let him have it once they were outside the 54th. Words like hot-headed, unprofessional, House Mouse were thrown at him, but eventually Sarge had settled himself down.

"Your head on straight over there, Harvard?" Sarge asked as they pulled up to Chambers' station. A higher police presence was requested by the commanding officers, so they were there to be additional bodies.

Jamie looked back at his partner. Renzulli had taken him under his wing and taught him the ropes. He remembered the conversation they'd had about Danny's police tactics. Sarge wasn't Danny's biggest fan because he often reacted first and thought second. Kind of like him today.

"Yea, Sarge. On straight." They both exited the car heading for the subway tunnel when their radios came alive.

"12-Sergeant."

Grabbing for his radio, Renzulli replied. "12-Sergeant, go ahead."

"12-Sergeant, we have a 10-2." Both men looked at each other questioningly. 10-2 called for them to return to command. Their tour had just started.

"Concerning what, dispatch?" Renzulli asked.

"No further information was given. Just for 12-Sergeant to 10-2 immediately." The lady's voice sounded bored with the conversation.

"That's strange." Renzulli said as they returned to their RMP.

Jamie nodded but a sickening feeling began to build in his stomach. Something must have happened.

Both were lost in their own thoughts as they headed across the sector back to the 12th precinct. Jamie worried that something had happened to his family as the only other time he'd been 10-2'ed was when Grandpa had the heart attack last Thanksgiving.

He wasn't really sure how they'd gotten back so quickly, but before he knew it, Renzulli pulled into a parking spot in the lot of police cars. Jamie assumed Renzulli was anticipating not returning to patrol. They both headed back into the building feeling a buzz of anticipation.

"Hey Sarge," Renzulli called out to the desk sergeant standing behind the large commanding desk. "We were 10-2'ed. What's up?"

The desk sergeant, a tall guy with bright red hair, flipped through a few notes scattered atop the desk. "Oh yea." He found the note. "C.O. got a call. Officer Reagan is to clock out. Personal business called by the PC. Wants him up at 1PP."

Renzulli looked over at Jamie's who face had gone ghost sheet white. "Any information on the cause of his request?"

Shaking his head, he crumpled up the note and tossed it into the waste basket underneath. One less thing cluttering up his work space. Jamie seemed to be frozen in his place until Renzulli's hand landed with a thud on his shoulder.

"Come on kid. Can't be that bad." He tried to rouse the kid from the shocked expression he currently wore. "If it was something bad, they would have at least given you a heads up."

Jamie's mouth went dry but he nodded anyways. "Guess." He started but forgot what he was going to say.

Tony looked concern for the kid. He couldn't imagine what the commissioner wanted with Jamie that had gotten him so freaked out. His hand shook the kid's shoulder trying to wake the kid. "You, ok?"

Blinking hard, Jamie returned to see Sarge staring at him bewildered. "Yea, sorry." He recovered. "Guess I need to go change."

Jamie left Renzulli looking worried as he headed for the locker room. The twisting in his stomach told him his dad had heard about his fight with Danny. He wasn't sure what was about to come of it, but he was sure his dad would not be pleased to hear his two sons had been going at each other's throats in one of his houses.


	4. Chapter 4

The perp didn't have a strong argument with his mug plastered over all the pictures. Once they got the warrant to search his apartment, Danny was sure they'd find the physical evidence of the robberies. Sometimes cases were just that easy.

But as easy as this case was, Danny still felt his head swarming with Jamie's angry words. Maybe he'd just bump out early and head home. Linda could always sort through his head better than he could anyways. Maybe he could catch her before she went out with Erin.

He headed back for his desk when Lieutenant Hayes called out for him. "Reagan, let me borrow you for a minute."

Danny looked at Jackie who shrugged her shoulders before he followed the older man into the office. Liking the guy enough, Danny hadn't minded him being over the unit while Gormley was out on sick leave for some knee surgery or something another. He probably should get Linda to send the guy a card. He did put up with a lot from Danny over the year.

"Guy confessed, Lieutenant. We'll search his apartment and get it all squared away. Might be an early night for all of us." Danny said.

"Shut the door" was the Lieutenant's response.

Danny didn't like the feeling churning in his gut, but he did as he was told. "What's up?"

The silver-haired man sat behind Gormley's desk. "About what happened today with your brother." Danny's hair bristled on his neck. Warning signs going up. But he remained stoic standing in front of the desk. "There ain't gonna be anything official about that."

Releasing a held breath, Danny pursed his lips. "Thanks, Lieutenant. I'm sorry it came up here. I'll get it all straightened out with the kid."

Hayes put his hand up silencing the detective. "Good to hear, but I should let you know that the PC has requested you come up to 14th floor."

Danny felt as if he'd been gut checked. The PC? As is Police Commissioner Frank Reagan? Also known as his father? Wanted to see Danny in his office.

Attempting to maintain control of his bodily functions, Danny pulled himself together with a curt nod. "Alright. He hear about all this?"

Lieutenant Hayes felt bad for the kid. Having the PC as your father would be a challenge for anyone, but having Frank Reagan as your PC and your father could not be easy for the Pope. "'Fraid so."

Danny didn't ask anymore questions. Just thanked the Lieutenant and headed back out the way he came.

"What's up with you?" Jackie asked as she noticed Danny's color had dropped a few shades.

Try as he might to sound nonchalant, he failed miserably. "The PC requested my presence at 1PP."

Jackie's face was priceless as it screwed up in a twisted, sour lemon pucker. "Ouch."

Danny didn't acknowledge his partner's comment. Grabbing his jacket and keys to his car, he made his way for the stairs.

"Guess I'll handle things here for ya!" Jackie shouted to his retreating back.


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes stared at the papers before him, but his brain refused to connect any of the information he read. Really he was just passing the time. The door swung open after a brief knock alerted him.

Abigail Baker's warm face smiled. "Detective Reagan is here for you, sir."

Of course, Danny would make it first. He always was competing even if he didn't know there was a competition. "Send him in."

Baker pursed her lips tightly and nodded as she opened the door further for Danny to enter. He wore a grim expression as he slowly made his way inside the office. Frank didn't stand to greet him, but remained seated behind his desk.

Danny stood uncomfortable for a minute unsure of what to say or do. Frank finally relieved the boy and gave him a short command. "Sit." Indicating one of two chairs in front of his desk.

Quickly and without a word, Danny found himself scurrying to the chair. Both sat in silence. Danny nervously wringing his hands as he'd since he was a boy. Frank continued to stare of the reports in front of him.

A soft knock startled Danny. Baker's face reappeared. "Officer Reagan." She announced not waiting for Frank's direction.

Jamie stalked into the office with his head low already looking remorseful. He wasn't surprised by his big brother's appearance.

"Thank you Baker. I'll need an hour." Frank spoke in his level voice.

Jamie and Danny made eye contact as their eyes widened in shock. "I'll clear your schedule, sir." Baker said as she shut the door behind her, but not before a sympathetic look cast the boys' way.

"You two, follow me." Frank instructed. His tone a dangerous level both boys had heard before.

They immediately followed their father through the second door that lead into the neighboring conference room. Though Jamie was confused why they were leaving his dad's office, he didn't question. Danny had an inkling he knew where his dad was heading and it made his stomach churn with worry.

Danny's inkling was confirmed as they entered the conference room but didn't stop. Along the wall, an unmarked and unobtrusive door hid in the panel. Many probably overlooked this door and no one questioned it. Danny had been inside his dad's private office, the inner sanctum, only a few times before.

Jamie was surprised when his father opened the door he'd never seen or noticed. Following both the older Reagans, he was equally surprise to find a small office set up. As he looked around, he saw many of his father's personal effects. Company coins lined a shelf of the bookcase that also housed a multitude of his father's favorite books. Pictures of the family lined a low filing cabinet behind the desk. Two small chairs sat opposite of an unostentatious desk much like the one he had in his apartment.

"Sit." The gruff voice commanded.

Both boys were quick to obey though the space was tight and they felt each other's body heat in the space between them. As Frank Reagan took his seat in the plain desk chair, he stared at both his sons. Different as the day was long. Each their own individual to whom looked at the world through different perspectives.

He let them both shift uncomfortably in the silence for a moment. Jamie disliked silence very much. Danny disliked being still.

"You want to tell me what I already know? Or should I tell you what I already know." The former detective questioned.

Danny responded first. "Look dad, it was stupid and we're sorry we brought something like that to the office."

Jamie nodded emphatically. Though he was irritated Danny beat him to the apology first. "Yea, dad. Real sorry."

Frank held up his hand silencing his sons. "That is not what I asked. What happened between you two?"

Once again, Danny beat Jamie to the response. "It was nothing. The kid and I exchanged some words about the ownership of a collar. Tempers flared."

Frank looked between the two boys. Tempers flaring between them wasn't anything new. Jamie and Danny never had the relationship either of the boys desired deep down. There was always a sense of tension between the two no matter what was going on. But Frank had never expected it to come to a head during a shift. They both knew better than that.

"And it became physical at what point?" Frank asked pointedly.

Jamie bit at his lip, a childhood habit. "When Danny shoved me against the lockers."

Danny huffed indignantly. "After you accused me of riding Joe and yours asses!" His voice bounced off the small office.

Frank's roared equally loud. "Enough!" He was thankful that his inner sanctum was also sound proof and could be heard by no one.

Jamie sat bolt straight in his chair at his dad's roar. Danny, though slightly shaken, maintained his composure better.

"This is unacceptable behavior for my two sons. Is that understood?" He waited for their responses.

Two heads bobbed up and down in agreement and simultaneously whispered, "We're sorry."

Frank shook his head. "Never in all my days would I have expected to hear about you two brawling in the locker room. The shame I felt. You're just be glad no one thought it an entertainment opportunity and filmed it." His voice rose slightly.

Jamie stared at his feet as Danny watched his hands wring in a constant circle.

"I've been told that neither one of you is being dealt any official repercussions." Both unknowingly sighed in relief. "But I will be handling this my way."

The earth must have shaken. Both boys' heads popped right up with eyes wide in shock and fear.

"Dad, please." Danny started with an understanding of what was about to happen. He'd been here before. He knew what his dad's way included. And he swore to himself that last time would be the last time.

Jamie didn't like the sound in Danny's voice as he pleaded. It only meant something horrific was about to happen. Flipping between his brother's worried face and his father's stone face, Jamie's stomach clenched in nervousness.

"Yes, son" was all Frank said as he rotated his chair to the filing cabinet. Pulling out the bottom drawer, he removed the dreaded object.

It landed with a thud on the desk.

Jamie's mouth dropped in shock. Sitting before him was a long, wooden paddle like those used in school paddlings. His mouth went cotton dry.


	6. Chapter 6

"You two want to embarrass the Reagan name. Well I've got a solution for that." Frank stated as he took in both his boys' faces. Danny's registered a familiar understanding of what was to come while Jamie's shown pure shock.

"Jamie, you have not ever been paddled." Frank picked up the dreaded implement. It was true that Jamie had never felt the paddle before as this was the only one Frank owned and it lived in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet.

Danny, on the other hand, had been on the receiving end of this particular paddle a few previous times. Twice since starting on the police force and one occurred in this office. He had a healthy fear knowing personally how much pain and discomfort he was about to be in. Jamie, unfortunately, was about to experience it for the first time.

However, Jamie was not naive of the pain brought from corporal punishment. The Reagan household was traditional in every sense of the word and all of the kids had been sent to bed or to the corner nursing a sore backside. But only Danny and Joe had ever felt the paddle before now. Jamie's punishments normally consisted of Mary's wooden backed hairbrush or at worse the old leather belt kept on the mantle of the fireplace.

Frank reserved the paddle for serious transgressions. Ones only Danny seemed to find himself in and one memorable cause for the paddle to be used on Joe's backside. Frank shook the memory of Joe's cries the night Mary had told him to bring the paddle home with him from the office.

"No sir." Jamie found his voice for a moment.

"Boys, this behavior is unacceptable as men of the badge." He paused. "And more importantly as Reagan men." He rose from his chair and moved a few items on the desk clearing a path wide enough for an errant body to lay across.

"Daniel, you first." Danny's stomach dropped to his toes, but he nodded and rose to his feet. The few steps around the desk seemed like a mile.

Jamie watched his big brother. The strong, stubborn man who he always looked up to made his way to their father with a sort of resigned face. Danny was determined that though the last time he took the paddle the dam broke causing him to cry and beg for mercy, he wouldn't do that this time with his kid brother watching.

"Both of you are the cause for the other's punishment. I want you to think on that as I handle this." Frank stated picking up the paddle. "Over the top, Danny." He directed.

Danny stretched out over the solid desk. Though not ornately designed like the one in the main office, this desk had history with it as well. His dress pants and suit jacket stretched tight as he bent. Folding his arms under him, his fist clenched in preparation.

Frank's heart was heavy with guilt as he watched his oldest get into position. He hadn't been forced to dole out this type of punishment in quite a while with Danny. An impressive feat for the young man. And a sign of growth and maturity. But today's actions required redirection.

He folded the top of Danny's suit coat up and out of the way. The slight touch caused Danny to quiver. A piece of Frank's heart broke knowing his boy feared his touch. Placing his free hand on the lowest part of Danny's back, he steeled himself for the next half hour. It would torture him to hear the cries from his sons.

"Unacceptable behavior." He stated again to which Danny nodded into his arms.

The first splat of the paddle echoed off the walls of the room. A sharp intake of breath was all that could be heard from the folded arms of Danny. Thankfully covered from any viewing, Danny's eyes bulged at the impact of fire flaming across his backside. Frank lined up again and landed an equally hard swat just lower than the first. Danny bite his lip keeping silent.

Three more swats landed with precision. The last one clipping just south of Danny's rear right at the point where his thighs met his butt. That one caused a very quiet "ow" to escape and tears to silently streak down his face. Frank set the paddle down on the desk and lowered himself to Danny's side.

With a hand resting on the back of Danny's neck, he spoke quietly. "We're not done, but I'm going to give you a rest." He informed his son. Danny nodded before wiping at his face trying to hide any evidence of pain as he stood.

He looked at the stark white face of his little brother and knew Jamie wouldn't make it through his swats silently. His heart broke.

"Go have a seat." Frank instructed causing Danny to give him an incredulous look which Frank ignored. "Jamie, come here."

The two brothers were forced to maneuver around each other in order to obey their father. Frank didn't miss the moment where Danny's hand landed on Jamie's forearm and gave a squeeze of strength to his baby brother.

As Jamie came around to his side of the desk, Danny gently lowered himself to the old wooden chair. There'd be no comfort offered there. Jamie made his way to his father and was pointed over the desk. Since changing back into his street cloths, Jamie was thankful for a little added protection of his denim jeans.

His dad came behind him and pulled a belt loop up causing the material to hug his backside and tighten uncomfortably. The large hand firmly placed on the small of his back was there to both offer comfort and strength. "I'm disappointed Jamie." His father's words landed heavily on his conscious.

So did the paddle. As its first strike, Jamie wasn't ready for the pain that just engulfed him. Unlike Danny who knew what to expect, Jamie's nerve endings were lit ablaze as the wood made contact over the presented area. "Ow!" He whimpered into his folded arms. Tears already slipping down. Internally he cursed himself as he had great hopes of being tough while in the presence of Danny.

But he hadn't been ready for the pain of the paddle in his father's hands brought. Another swats landed but Jamie was able to blow out the pain rather than cry out. The third one landed lower and he whimpered. Frank watched the chest of his youngest erratically raise and lower in his attempts to not cry out. He paused and lowered himself just as he did before with Danny. His hand running circles over Jamie's back.

"You can cry, Jameson. There's no shame and no one will hear outside this room." He reassured the boy.

Jamie shook his head. He would not. His older brother was in the room and he already thought he wasn't man enough to wear the uniform. No way would he give Danny the satisfaction of seeing him bawl like a small child.

At least that was his attempt. Frank shook his head softly and lined up the paddle for its fourth wallop. The pain caused Jamie's back to arch high but Frank pushed him back towards the desk. Danny readied himself for the next swat knowing where it'd land. He fought the urge to reach out to Jamie, but instead closed his eyes as he saw the paddle raise in the air.

Fire erupted at the top of Jamie's thighs. He hollered out, "Ow!" He sobbed as his hands reached back to rub the fire out of his butt and thighs. Frank couldn't help the sad sight, and his heart shattered as he just wanted to comfort Jamie in that moment. But he knew he couldn't until it was all done or he'd never finish what he came to do.

He gave Jamie a moment to cry and then reached for the young man's arm. "You take a break while I finish up with your brother. Go have a seat."

Jamie sniffled sadly as he headed back to his seat still holding onto his burning backside. The look of sorrow that filled Danny's face was dreadful. He waited for Jamie to sit with a whimper before getting up and returning to his dad. As he passed, he put his hand on Jamie's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

His father waited for him with paddle resting on his shoulder. "Drop your pants, son."


	7. Chapter 7

Danny had knew what was coming, but to hear the words actual meant it was happening. He hesitated only briefly. Frank excused the hesitation and waited for Danny to comply. Across the desk, Jamie silently tried to corral his tears but at the declaration of his brother losing his pants, the tears started again in earnest.

He would be next.

"Can I loose the jacket, too?" Danny asked feeling increasingly uncomfortable confined by the material. Frank nodded in approval as Danny shucked the jacket and tossed it lightly on the forgotten desk chair. His hand shook like the first time he fired his service weapon as they went to the button of his slacks.

They easily fell revealing Danny's navy boxer briefs. As Danny returned to position, he noted the burn had decreased only slightly but it soon would be reignited. Returning to his protective fortress of his folded arms, he waited for his father to lay into him his remaining swats.

Though they were thin dress pants, they had offered an extra layer. Without them, the splat of the wood to his behind caused him to hiss in pain. His fist clench tighter during the few seconds his dad allowed for the pain to equalize. When the next swat landed, he couldn't help but groan. His dad had a talent in swinging the paddle and making his children see the errors of their ways.

Jamie couldn't watch as he was forced to endure listening to the paddle land. Danny had been more brave than he and had been able to stay silent during the first five licks, but as the paddle landed for the third time, he cried out. A mixture of relief and dread swirled within him. Relief that even Danny cried during a spanking. Dread that if Danny was crying, he had no chance.

A fourth swat came low. Too low in Danny's mind but exactly where Frank intended it to land. It caught more thigh than buttock. Danny couldn't help the scream of pain that slipped through his lips. He banged his closed fist against the desk. Frank shook his head.

His son could never keep his temper in check. He contemplated another one just for the outburst, but he also recognized Danny's feeble attempts to remain silent. He'd let it slide.

Tears ran down his cheeks freely now giving up on being stoic. He bounced his knees trying to alleviate some of the pain. Biting on the fist he shoved in his mouth, Danny tried to collect himself.

He knew what was next. But that didn't lessen the shock to hear it come from his father. "Lower your shorts, son."

Jamie looked up in shock. He shouldn't be surprised. All Frank Reagan's spankings ended on the bare if they didn't start that way. But Jamie couldn't imagine the pain that paddle brought with zero layers of protection.

Danny pleaded from his position. "Please dad." He tried weakly.

Frank didn't respond allowing his son time to obey under his own will. But when there was no movement from his son's part outside of the dancing of his buns, Frank spoke eerily calm. "I will lower them for you, but you will not like the consequences." He warned.

Danny shook his head and finally gathered himself enough to push up from the desk. The two brothers made eye contact for a quick second before Jamie looked to his feet again. Danny groaned as his fingers went into the band of his underwear and pulled them southward.

Frank encouraged his eldest with a pat on the shoulder before directing him back into position. Lining up the paddle, the angry red circles of impact glowed from the top of Danny's rump to his thighs. He'd be feeling the effects of his actions long into next week.

The sound of wood on bare skin caused Jamie to jump in his seat. Then came the cries of Danny. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He sobbed openly.

Frank lined up again and this time it hit lower. Instantly the redness appeared brighter than its surrounding colors. Danny's back arched high as he tried to push up from the desk. Frank's hand forced him back down.

"One more, son." He thought to himself willing Danny to stay in position.

Quickly and effectively, the paddle landed low at the top of the thighs. Danny screeched uncharacteristically. Jamie's eye shot up making sure his father had not shot Danny as the noises reverberated off the walls.

Defeated and well punished, Danny sobbed into his arms. "I'm sorry, dad." He repeated over and over though it came in between choked sobs.

Frank allowed Danny a moment of wallowing before he lowered himself once again to Danny's ear. With his hand resting on Danny neck, he gave a gentle squeeze drawing the attention of his oldest. "I'm proud of you son." He spoke softly.

Danny shook his head. "Nothing to be proud of." He spoke through shuddered breaths.

"False." Frank stated pulling Danny vertical. Physical touches such as hugs and kisses were not common practices in the Reagan household. Except for at the end of correction and discipline.

Frank collected Danny into his arms and rocked him slightly. Danny's grip on the back of his dad's suit coat could withhold during a hurricane. Frank whispered soothing words as he held the back of Danny's head close to his shoulder.

Jamie watched his father and brother. Though he yearned for the comforting touch of his father, he didn't want to endure what it would take to receive it.

"Right yourself and go have a seat." Frank said as he felt Danny regain composure.

Groaning, Danny looked up from beneath his thick eyelashes. "Can I stand?"

The sight of his eldest, red eyed, snotty nose, helplessly rubbing his rump would be a comedy of errors, but he'd earned his punishment. "No sir. You can obey or I can add a swat or two." He lightly threatened.

Danny's eyes bulged and gingerly reached down to pull up his pants. The movement caused him to grimace and he couldn't help whimper as the material pulled over his battered backside. Frank gathered Danny once again in his arms once his son had been properly clothed.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Danny said into his father's shoulder.

Frank gave him a firm pat on the shoulder and kissed the top of his head. He stood a foot taller than both his boys, who unfortunately inherited their mother's height. But it allowed him easy access to the crown of their heads. "Go have a seat please."

Danny headed for the dreaded chair and was reminded of Jamie, who had tears sliding down his face and looked petrified. Wishing he could protect his brother from the pain he was about to endure, Danny did the next best thing. Pulling him to his feet, he collected Jamie in his arms.

"It'll be ok." He whispered.

Jamie whimpered into his big brother's shoulder right where he'd fit for many years. Frank watched the two embrace with the burn of tears in his own eyes. He didn't know how he was going to paddle his precious Jamie. But eye for an eye.

"Jameson, your turn."


End file.
